Les autres
by Nham
Summary: Défi n 42 du Poney Fringant : "Le Harad".


Défi n°42 du Poney Fringant ayant pour sujet : "Le Harad".

* * *

(_"... et les flammes du Grand Serpent s'abattront sur ceux qui ne respectent pas leurs parents et les cousins de leurs parents, ceux qui possèdent beaucoup..."_) L'extrémité nord-est du Grand Marché d'Umbar grouillait en permanence de toutes sortes de prédicateurs et autres charlatans. Bien éloignés des étaux plus nobles et plus riches au sud, ils s'assuraient le passage des plus pauvres et, cela va sans dire, des plus naïfs. (_"... une seule raison à cela, je l'ai lu sur des tablettes d'or, trouvées enterrées dans une terre sacrée, au fond de mon…"_) Les prédicateurs était affublés de costumes incongrus. L'un portait des cornes de bovins sur la tête, d'autres tenaient férocement un trident à chaque main ou portaient délicatement un chaton pour attendrir les passants… Les moins méticuleux ne portaient eux qu'une simple robe claire, et un manque évident d'hygiène se faisait sentir de la plupart d'entre eux. (_"... car si vous suivez nos préceptes, vous jouirez de la félicité éternelle aux côtés des dieux, dans les immenses plaines fruitées de Nouménord, le paradis perdu…"_) Les bonimenteurs, eux, étaient plus propres sur eux. Bien sûr, ils seraient passés pour des mendiants s'ils s'étaient installés dans des secteurs plus cossus du marché, mais cela suffisait amplement pour impressionner les grouillots. (_"... et tout cela pour trois pièces seulement ! La chance absolue, vous êtes des gens intelligents, des acheteurs avertis, vous savez que jamais je ne…"_)

Ce jour-ci cependant, les auditeurs semblaient s'être réunis en nombre autour d'un seul orateur. Ce n'était pas un habitué, d'ailleurs tout portait à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un étranger. Mais celui-ci avait alors l'avantage d'être entouré de deux soldats, ce qui avait un effet certain sur la foule.

"..., voyez-vous. N'avez-vous pas l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose à votre vie ? Que vous n'êtes pas à votre place dans la misère et la crasse ? Je vous comprends, mes amis, j'étais exactement dans la même situation que vous avant. La vie n'était pas facile non plus là d'où je viens. Sans le sou, pas grand chose à se mettre sous la dent. Pas plus de blé dans nos maisons que d'eau dans le désert. J'ai même fait des choses dont je ne suis pas très fier, juste pour survivre, voyez-vous. Mais moi, tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, c'est avoir ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite terre à cultiver, rien qu'à moi. N'avez-vous jamais désiré vous-mêmes posséder une terre si fertile que vous nourrir ne soit plus un souci ? N'avez-vous jamais fait ce rêve ? Je sais que oui, je le vois dans vos yeux. Et je sais aussi ce que vous allez me dire : 'Ce sont nos seigneurs qui possèdent les terres'. C'est vrai... Mais ne vous trompez pas d'ennemi. Je suis sincèrement persuadé qu'ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour le bien de leur peuple. Après tout, sans eux, vous ne pourriez même pas rentrer chez vous ce soir avec vos cabas remplis de céréales, n'est-ce pas Madame ?"

Voyant qu'il avait accroché l'audience, l'orateur se permit un clin d'œil et poursuivit :

"Je ne suis pas ici aujourd'hui pour vous dicter ce que vous devez faire, ou manger, ou dire… Ça, je le laisse à mes charlatans de voisins. Au contraire, mes amis, moi je vous invite à vous prendre vous-mêmes en main. Parce que je vous le dis : les terres fertiles, elles existent. Et je vous dis encore mieux : ces terres, elles vous attendent."

S'en suivit alors un long et passionnant discours sur l'immense beauté et grandeur des terres fertiles d'un royaume nommé Gondor, et comment les vils seigneurs du Gondor, entre autres méfaits, se gardaient bien de les partager.

"Ne ratez pas votre chance, c'est le conseil que je vous donne aujourd'hui. Notre armée surpasse déjà celle de l'ennemi, la guerre ne sera qu'une formalité. Et mon seigneur, le Nécromancien, saura remercier ceux qui l'ont aidé… chacun d'entre eux."

"C'est qui le Nécromachin ?"

L'orateur passa outre ce qui était évidemment une injure à ses oreilles, et répondit avec assurance à la voix qui s'était élevée de la foule :

"Le Nécromancien, mon ami, c'est cette chance que vous ne devez pas rater."


End file.
